A Little Patch Of Sunshine
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Blake was always so proper and behaved, so much so she put a certain heiress to shame more than a few times. But when she was tired, Blake could become the crankiest grump to ever stomp foot on Remnant. [Bumblebee birthday fic].


**A birthday request fic for primes22! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

A Little Patch Of Sunshine

Five minutes left. Only five minutes. She could do this.

Blake's posture started to slump, but she caught herself, straightening up, focusing her eyes on Professor Port.

Four more minutes.

Gosh, the clock was definitely going backward. It certianly was not going forward, that was for sure.

Blake blinked slowly, making sure to reopen her eyes again and not nod off, an idea that had been oh so tempting for the past eight hours. A particularly captivating book had kept her up last night, and she had promised herself "just one more chapter" about sixteen times.

She was thankful Weiss had forced her to put it down for twenty minutes to eat, but even after that, she went right back to burying her nose in the pages. She had finished and was satisfied, only to realize it was 4AM.

Presently, she was paying for it.

Yang was beside her, and knocked her knee against Blake's. "Don't give up now, Blake! There's only three minutes left!" She whispered.

Her words brought the Faunus girl back to her senses – or what little was left of them. She nodded, offering her partner a weary smile as she addressed her attention back to the front of the room. Three minutes. The longest of her life it seemed.

When at last the final bell rang, Blake sighed, folding her arms on her desk and burying her face. "Hey, hey, wait!" Yang pouted, poking her girlfriend's shoulder. "You can't fall asleep here, Blakey. Let's at least get back to the-" She remembered then, remembered that Weiss planned to tutor Ruby in the room this afternoon since Ruby was picky about her study spots – the library was quiet, yes, but it made her feel forced to study so she could never focus, and the common room was too loud. She liked being in the comfort of her own room, so Weiss had consented to that.

Blake looked exhausted enough that she would probably fall right asleep as soon as she laid down in bed, but Yang got a better idea instead. "Actually. Come with me, kitten. I got juuuust the thing for ya."

She shook her partner's shoulder to rouse her, eliciting a groan. Yang could not help but smirk; Blake was always so proper and behaved, so much so she put a certain heiress to shame more than a few times.

But when she was tired, Blake could become the crankiest grump to ever stomp foot on Remnant.

"Yang, let me sleep." She moaned.

"I will! Just not here. C'mon Blakey, just walk with me for a bit and then you can sleep all ya like. Promise."

Still Blake did not move.

Yang resorted to plan B. "Blaaaaake. C'mooon if you don't get up yourself, I'm gonna hafta carry you there~"

Her partner groaned again, heaving a sigh.

"Fine..." Blake pushed herself up, opening her eyes again and squinting against the bright light that assaulted her retinas. Colors danced before her for a second as she stood, splotches and dizzying patterns spiraling-

"Whoa, easy there!" Yang dove in to wrap and arm around her shoulders as Blake swayed slightly. Blake grunted her gratitude, leaning against Yang as she limped dramatically out into the aisle with her.

Yang chuckled again. Blake was so cute when she was grumpy.

"Are ya gonna make it?" She teased.

"Can it. I'm so tired."

"Can it like a can of tun-ah! Owowow!"

Blake stepped on her foot.

"Don't talk about tuna right now, I swear to god, Yang."

"Right, sorry, sorry! Okay, c'mere."

She led Blake out of the lecture hall, down the hallway, out the doors and into the courtyard. Blake followed along slowly, and Yang counted how many times she yawned judging by all the precious little "aaa!" noises she made.

Blake might have acted like a panther when she was lacking sleep, but the inner kitten still shone trough.

Yang took her to a secluded spot, away from prying eyes, and sat them both down in the grass. It was quiet here, only the breeze and the distant babbling of the nearby stream mixing with the birdsong.

And it was so, so warm in their little patch of sunshine.

Yang smiled as she reached up to Blake's bow, untying it gently to let her ears free. She tucked the ribbon into her pocket to return later, gingerly dusting her fingertips over the soft fur. Blake's ears flicked in quick little motions, and Yang recognized that it was less in irritation from lack of sleep, and more in adjusting to the fresh air meeting her fur. She yawned again, made that little sound once more, causing Yang to giggle.

"Alright, alright. Nap time now. C'mere and lay down." She leaned back on her elbows and patted the spot beside her invitingly. Blake glared at her almost poutingly, more childish than anything, before she complied.

She laid onto her back, letting out a soft breath as she felt the sunlight seeping into her uniform, washing over her legs and face, but-

-but the _grass_-

"Ugh." She mumbled.

Yang – who had crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, ready to sun bathe – heard her girlfriend's grunt and blinked one eye open to glance her way. "What's up, kitten?"

Blake shifted, eyes creaking open as her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Itchy..." She huffed.

She tried turning onto her side instead, giving Yang her back for a minute, but _only _for a minute before she tossed over onto her other side. Her ears twitched again in frustration.

The grass was poking through her clothes in all the wrong ways and it tickled her legs and she could feel it tangling in her hair. Why was she so sensitive about touch when she slept? Sometimes, she really wished she could just fall asleep anywhere like Ruby or Yang could.

But when it came to sleep, the Faunus girl was more like their team's heiress, needing a bed, or at least something _remotely_ soft.

Not itchy grass.

And thinking about it only made it worse, the prickles more prominent against her bare skin, the bristles scraping through her blazer just enough to make her grimace and squirm.

Yang watched her flop about for a moment, trying to keep the amused smirk off her face. For whatever reason, it made her giggle when she saw Blake like this, throwing a miniature tantrum in her efforts to sleep.

But the blonde soon shook her head, realizing it would be cruel to let this continue any longer.

"Okay, okay." Yang turned onto her side and reached out to Blake's shoulder. Her partner had flipped over again and Yang rolled her back over to face her. Blake squinted up at her past onyx bangs, and her golden eyes begged for mercy. She just wanted to sleep.

Yang brushed her fingers through the Faunus girl's hair, scratching at the base of her ears with the tips of her nails. Blake let out another long sigh, trying to let the soothing sensation overpower the minor annoyances. But she could not help it, and kept writhing a bit.

Yang frowned, only willing to watch her discomfort for so long before she had to change things up. "Come here, you." She slipped one arm beneath Blake, locking her arms around her sides and back. Blake blinked up at her curiously, but she did not have the time to ask the question before-

"Ally-oop!"

Yang chanted this as she rolled onto her back, pulling Blake on top of her. Another small sound escaped her partner's lips, and Yang lifted her head a bit to kiss them briefly. "There. Is this soft enough for you, darlin'?" She moved her arms up and down Blake's back, through her hair slowly, brushing out the stray blades of grass that clung there.

Blake's answer was the beginnings of a small purr. She kissed Yang's cheek to display her gratitude before she shifted down slightly, settling into the crook of Yang's neck. Yang managed to kiss in between her ears as she felt Blake's purr grow in intensity. The vibrations were strong now, and rumbled against Yang's core and she loved it.

She loved their closeness, loved feeling every part of Blake, all of her warmth. She loved feeling Blake's body move against hers as she breathed slowly and deeply, loved feeling her heartbeat against her own.

And _god_, she loved the purring, more than she cared to admit. She loved that she could make Blake so happy, so comfortable and at peace. Blake trusted Yang with seeing her sleep, and it made the blonde unspeakably giddy.

She closed her eyes, already feeling Blake nodding off as her breath and pulse slowed, her purrs becoming sleepy.

The sunlight was warm as it bathed Blake's onyx hair, consequently warming the Faunus girl's back. And Yang's naturally-heightened body heat courtesy of her semblance did not hurt, either. This was heaven, she was sure.

Her ears flicked a little in surprise when she heard Yang start to hum. This was rare, in fact, she could not recall her girlfriend ever doing such a thing; usually that was Weiss's department.

Yang closed her eyes, unable to suppress the urge to let out the tune that had gotten stuck in her head. She hummed the notes warmly, and Blake recognized the song instantly, letting the lyrics run through her mind in time with Yang's hum:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Blake's purr deepened, the little rumbles in time with the vibrations of Yang's hum. She felt herself drifting off, and made sure to place a soft kiss on Yang's collar before she did so.

Yang smiled, stroking Blake's back until she felt the girl finally grow still, her breathing calm and her purring fading.

Yang, too, let herself succumb to sleep, her heart beating in time with Blake's, and prayed she would meet her in the land of their dreams as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! (Still not sick of the fluff? I commend you). Haha "You are My Sunshine" is a 50/50 choice of a song be glad I chose the happy route.**

**Please review!**


End file.
